1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a head mounted display device, and more particularly, to a head mounted display device displaying digital information with a user interface format different from each other according to whether a user wears the head mounted display device or not.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a head mounted display device has been lightened, users can watch digital information in a manner of wearing the head mounted display device like glasses. A display unit of the head mounted display device is located at a position close to eyes of a user. Hence, the head mounted display device should display digital information in a small size to enable the user to watch the digital information, which is displayed or projected. Because of the aforementioned characteristic of the head mounted display device, if the user takes off the head mounted display device, the user cannot watch the digital information provided by the head mounted display device. Hence, a method of providing the digital information to the user is required while the head mounted display device is in a state of being taken off.